true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Misry6/Total Darkness Proposal: Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
This is my first-ever Total Darkness proposal in this wiki. (I have made many Pure Evil proposals in the Villains Wiki, but still.) Anyway, I have a candidate I'm sure she counts, and because of her numerous atrocities, I think she just might count. This TD proposal is for Morgana. What's the setting? The Tales of Arcadia trilogy is a science-fantasy, family-friendly trilogy of TV shows by DreamWorks and are available on Netflix, consisting of Trollhunters, 3Below, and the upcoming Wizards. The plot of the series is about the town of Arcadia which is loaded with supernatural activity unbeknownst to the public (which involves trolls, extraterrestrials, and wizards) and high-schoolers associated with them, each of which are on a mission to save the world. Who is Morgana? Morgana is an evil witch who serves as a principal antagonist in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, appearing as the ultimate antagonist in Trollhunters, a posthumous antagonist in 3Below, and an upcoming antagonist in Wizards. Her ultimate goal is to use the Eternal Night, a ritual which would cover the world in permanent darkness, to wipe out humanity and rule the entire world in a chaotic state. Crimes and evil acts Morgana was once Merlin's apprentice, as they both worked on magical spells and the like. However, one day, Morgana developed her own ambitious, evil path, eventually betraying her master and becoming his sworn nemesis, which caused him to remove her left hand and use it to create the Amulet of Daylight. Following this, she swore revenge on Merlin and created the war between humans and trolls because she craves chaos, thus indirectly creating Gunmar the Black by causing the first Heartstone to rot from within, and Gunmar was born. Following this, she went to a troll named Angor Rot, who was trying to protect his village from Gunmar and went to Morgana so he could get the power he needed to protect them. However, she chose to enslave him instead by transforming his soul into a ring called the Inferna Copula, so he would be forced to do whatever she said. Eventually, when Gunmar was banished to the Darklands by Deya the Deliverer, Merlin banished Morgana into the Heartstone beneath what would eventually be known as Arcadia, but he lost most of his magic in the process. Despite this, Morgana still had her dark influence on the world, as she became a deceptive spirit guide to Gunmar and the Janus Order, as she would give them orders through her phonograph. After Gunmar kills off the Janus Order despite their conspiracy to release him from the Darklands, Morgana puts an illness in Claire to slowly take control of her body by separating it from her soul, and shows Gunmar the key to the Eternal Night. In one of Jim and Claire's dates, Morgana possesses the latter to use her as a host to kill Jim in horrifying ways, but Jim is able to restrain her. Following this, Jim and his friend, Toby, go into the Shadow Realm to return Claire's spirit to her body. While Blinky and Stricklander try to open the portal long enough for Jim and Toby to escape, Morgana tries to seduce Stricklander into giving up and closing the portal, but Jim and Toby escape and return Claire's spirit to her body, thus permanently separating Morgana from Claire's body. However, Morgana is definitely not done with her goals. Once she is freed from her prison by Gunmar, she starts by killing several of his own followers, the Gumm-Gumms, and succeeds in seducing the now-resurrected Angor Rot into following her evil ways like he did before. Using the ashes of the dead Gumm-Gumms, Morgana starts the Eternal Night so that trolls could destroy all of mankind just because she feels like it, first by having the Gumm-Gumms crush and devour everyone in Arcadia, then trying to murder Merlin before the spirits of past Trollhunters protect him by using the ashes of fallen Gumm-Gumms to fight her. After Jim, who became a half-troll, kills off Gunmar, Morgana continues her genocidal ambitions, and tries to make several attempts to kill the heroes one last time. When she holds Jim captive, she offers for Angor Rot to kill him in front of his friends, but having been reminded of the hero he once was, Angor instead redeems himself by battling Morgana and coming up with the idea to trap her in the Shadow Realm, but she kills him in the process even though the heroes overpower her. In her final moments, she tries to drag down Claire with her, but the latter throws the Skathe-Hrün to Toby who destroys it, thus rendering Morgana completely powerless and sealing her in the Shadow Realm, presumably for good. Following this, Merlin gets all his magic back and stops the Eternal Night before it could be completed. Traits Morgana is ultimately motivated by an addiction to chaos and tormenting her enemies, something she finds to be very satisfying. She is sadistic and cruel, up to the point of tormenting her enemies, and is also proven to be a narcissist, as she views herself to be higher than anyone else. Also, while she did help Gunmar in his goals, this was only out of pragmatism, as she only kept him alive because he was useful to her; she even tells Angor that Gunmar is nothing more than a pawn and will kill him once her goals are complete. Is she heinous enough? By this, I mean whether or not Morgana's crimes stick out from the rest of the villains in the trilogy, and in this case, I think that is definitely true. The only villain whose crimes barely eclipses hers is Gunmar, who wishes to wage war on mankind and trolls to rule the world and thus stands out with her resources, but he doesn't qualify as Totally Dark because he genuinely cared about his son, Bular, which is shown when he wrote out a list threatening to kill Jim's loved ones just as he killed Bular. Morgana, however, has no sympathetic traits nor redeeming qualities. Her only contender is General Morando from 3Below who wishes to destroy and remake the universe in his own image after becoming a virtual god and became more powerful than Morgana, but even then, she still stands out with her limited amount of resources and there's no indication that she could've done worse with her powers than genocide and hegemony, both of which she has wanted all along. As for witches in general, yeah, I think Morgana stands out, especially from a kid's show, having committed crimes such as mind-breaking, torturing, and attempted genocide. There's also the fact that she possessed the hero's love interest to force her to kill him and corrupted Angor's soul to force him against his will, both of which are portrayed as surprisingly dark. Conclusion With this all said and done, I think Morgana has done more than enough to enshroud herself in total darkness. Easy keeper. Category:Blog posts Category:Total Darkness Proposals